Machery, E. (2009), "Concepts in Psychology" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 1)
(편집 중) 심리학에서의 개념 심리학에서 '개념'이라는 이론적 용어는 다음과 같이 이용된다. © x에 대한 개념은 x에 대한 지식체로서, 장기 기억에 저장되어 있고, 대부분의 고차 인지 능력의 처리 과정에서 x에 대한 판단을 할　때 디폴트로 이용된다. 위의 정의에서 '지식', '인지 능력', '디폴트'라는 표현은 다음과 같은 것을 의미한다. 지식 ' 심리학자들이 말하는 지식이란 인지 과정에서 이용될 수 있는, 내용이 있는(contentful) 상태를 의미한다. 철학에서 말하는 지식과 달리 반드시 참이고 정당화된 것은 아니다. 명시적, 명제적인 것뿐만 아니라 암묵적, 심상적(imagistic), 절차적(procedural)인 것도 포함한다. '인지 능력 심리학자들은 인지를 여러 가지 인지 능력들(cognitive competences)로 나눈다. 인지 능력들은 기능적으로 정의된다. (e.g. 시각, 고유 감각(proprioception), 운동 계획(motor planning), 범주화, 귀납, 언어 이해 등.) 인지 능력은 고차 인지 능력과 저차 인지 능력으로 나뉜다. * 저차 인지 능력은 지각적 능력들과 운동 능력들을 가리킨다. 저차 인지 능력의 처리 과정들은 그것들 고유의(proprietary) 기억 저장소에 접근하는 것으로 여겨진다. * 고차 인지 능력은 그 처리 과정들이 입력값으로 지각적 자극들을 받거나 산출값으로 운동을 내놓지 않는다. (e. g. 범주화, 연역, 귀납, 유비, 언어 이해, 계획 등) 고차 인지 능력의 처리 과정들은 다음과 같은 속성들의 다발로 특징지어진다. ** 저차 능력의 처리 과정보다 덜 모듈적이다. ** 의도적 통제(control) 하에 있는 경향이 있다. ** 결과물이 의식적일 때가 많다. ** 저차 능력의 처리 과정보다 느린 경향이 있다. **고차 인지 능력의 처리 과정들은 공통의 기억 저장소(장기 기억)에 접근하는 것으로 여겨진다. 심리학자들은 개념을 장기 기억에 저장되어 있는 지식체이며 고차 인지 능력의 처리 과정에서 이용되는 것으로 규정한다. 디폴트 심리학자들은 고차 인지 능력의 처리 과정에서 디폴트로 이용되는 지식을 개념으로 본다. 여기서 디폴트란, x에 대한 어떤 개인의 개념은 그 개인이 유관하다고 전제하는 것, 그 개인의 x에 대한 고차 인지에서 우선적으로 이용되고 마음에 저절로 떠오르는 것을 뜻한다. 심리학자들은 개념에 저장되는 지식과 저장되지 않는 지식(배경 지식)을 구분한다. * 배경 지식은 개념에 저장된 지식이 수행해야 하는 과제에 불충분하거나 부적절할 때만(only when) 이용된다. 그런 경우, 사람들은 장기 기억에서 그 과제를 다루는 데에 도움이 될 만한, x에 대한 추가적인 지식을 불러온다(retrieve). * 개념과 배경 지식의 경계는 모호하다. 게다가 경험에 따라 개념의 경계는 변한다. ** 빈도가 중요한 요소이다. ** 명시적 교육도 어느 정도 역할을 한다. ㅇ 개념과 관련된 다섯 가지 중요한 점이 있다. - 개념은 다양한 유형의 존재자(entity)에 대한 것이다. 구체적 대상에 대한 개념, 사건에 대한 개념, substances에 대한 개념, 추상적 대상에 대한 개념, 특정 개체에 대한 개념 등이 있을 수 있다. - C에서 규정된 개념은 인지의 아키텍처에 대한 연결주의와 전통적 입장계산주의 사이의 논쟁에서 중립적이다. - 심리학 문헌에서 '개념'이라는 용어는 '심적 표상', '범주 표상', '지식 표상', '지식 구조', '의미론적 표상', '개념적 구조'와 같은 용어와 상호 교환 가능하게 사용된다. 또한 개념을 저장하는 장기 기억을 ‘의미론적 기억’이라고 부르기도 한다. 그러나 이 책에서는 각각 ‘개념’이라는 말과 ‘장기 기억’이라는 말만 사용할 것이다. - 개념과 범주는 구분된다. 개념은 장기 기억에 저장되어 있는 지식체이고, 범주는 대상들의 유목(class)이다. 개념은 머릿속에, 범주는 세계에 있다. x에 대한 개념은 x라는 범주에 대한 지식이다. - 개인 내 그리고 개인 간 개념의 개별화에 대한 이론이 주어질 수 있다. - 개인 내 개별화에 대한 이론은 한 개인이 소유한 두 공지시적 지식체가 두 다른 개념들을 구성하는 점을 설명한다. (3.1절) - 개인 간 개별화에 대한 이론은 두 개인들이 소유한 두 공지시적인 지시체가 같은 개념일 수 있음을 설명한다. - 현재 목적에서 개인 간 개별화에 대한 이론을 제시할 필요는 없는데, 왜냐하면 심리학자들은 개념들이 공통적으로 가지고 있는 속성들을 찾으려고 하기 때문이다. 다른 개념이더라도 공통점이 있을 것이고, 그런 것을 찾는 것이 목표이기 때문이다. Evidence for the Existence of Concepts Default Bodies of Knowledge ㅇ x에 대해 고차 인지 능력의 처리 과정에서 디폴트로 이용되는 지식체가 있는 것이 효율적이다. - x에 대한 인지 처리를 할 때마다 x에 대한 모든 지식을 장기 기억에서 끌어올 수는 없다. 특정 시점에 작업 기억에 가지고 있는 정보량에는 한계가 있기 때문이다. - 디폴트 지식체가 존재한다는 언어학적 증거: 다음과 같은 문장이 주어졌다고 해보자. (1) 치타는 사람보다 빨리 달린다. 많은 사람들이 (1)에 동의할 것이다. 그러나 (1)은 치타가 태어난 지 하루밖에 안 됐거나, 관절염에 걸리지 않았을 경우에만 참이다. 그러나 우리가 (1)을 읽을 때 치타에 대한 그런 표상들은 마음에 떠오르지 않는다. 이러한 현상은 (1)을 발화하거나 듣거나 읽을 때 우리가 치타에 대한 디폴트 지식체를 불러온다는 점을 시사한다. Promiscuous Bodies of Knowledge ㅇ 개념적 잡다함(conceptual promiscuity): 서로 다른 인지 능력의 처리 과정들(범주화, 유비 만들기, 귀납 등)이 같은 지식체를 사용한다는 점. - 개념적 잡다함은 처리 과정들마다 고유의 기억 저장소가 있다는 점과 일관적이다. 단지 개념들이 대부분의 인지 능력의 처리 과정에서 이용되는 것만 요구할 뿐이다. - 개념적 잡다함에는 발생심리학적 증거가 있다. 특정 개념이 변할 때, 이 변화는 여러 인지 능력에 영향을 준다. What Is a Psychological Theory of Concepts 원형 이론, 본보기 이론, 이론 이론, 신-경험론 이론 등 여러 가지 심리학적 개념 이론들이 나왔다. Theory of Concepts versus Theory of Specific Concepts ㅇ 개념 이론의 목표 - 개념 이론은 모든 개념은 아닐지라도 대부분의 개념이 가지고 있는 속성들을 특징짓는 것을 목표로 한다. - x의 하위유목들을 과학적으로 유관하게 구획 짓는 일을 목표로 할 수도 있다. What Are the Scientifically Relevant Properties of Concepts?) (1) 개념에 저장되어 있는 지식의 종류 - 심리학자들은 한 범주 x에 대한 개념이 x의 원소들에 대한 인과적 지식을 저장하는지, 전형적 속성들에 대한 지식을 저장하는지, x의 특정 원소에 대한 지식을 저장하는지 등을 알아내고자 했다. - 개념에 저장된 지식을 특징짓는 것은 심리학자들이 인간 인지 능력의 다양한 속성들을 설명할 수 있게 해준다. (2) 개념의 형식(format) - 심리학자들은 개념 운반자(vehicle)의 본성에 대해서도 관심이 있다. - 데카르트, 흄, 칸트 등은 개념이 심상, 무형의 기호(amodal symbols), 또는 다른 것인지에 관심을 가졌다. - 최근에는 몇몇 심리학자들과 철학자들이 개념의 운반자가 무형이라기보다는 지각적 표상의 운반자와 유사하다고 주장하기 시작했다. 이와 같이 개념의 운반자의 본성을 특징짓는 것도 인간 인지 능력의 다양한 속성들을 설명할 수 있게 해준다. - Potter 등: 개념이 이미지라면 '고양이가 매트 위에 있다'라는 문장에서 '고양이'를 고양이 사진으로 바꾸어도 사람들의 독해 속도가 느려지지 않아야 한다고 추론했다. (3) 인지 처리 과정에서의 개념의 이용 - 개념 이론은 그 상정된 종류의 개념을 이용하는 처리 과정의 일반적인 속성들뿐만 아니라 특정 인지 처리 과정에 대한 이론과 밀접하게 연관되어 있는 경우가 많다. e. g. 일반적으로 원형 이론은 범주화, 귀납, 유비 만들기 등의 처리 과정이 많은 속성들을 공유한다고 가정한다. (4) 개념 습득 - 많은 경우 개념 이론들은 개념이 어떻게 습득되는지에 대한 가설들을 포함한다. - 발달심리학: 아이들이 어떻게 개념을 습득하는지. - 학교 심리학(school psychology): 교육이 아이들의 개념 습득을 어떻게 돕는지. - 개념 학습(concept learning): 성인들이 개념을 어떻게 습득하는지. (5) 신경에서 개념의 위치 - 신경심리학자들은 개념의 상실 연구, 신경 영상(neuroimagery) 연구 등을 통해 개념들이 신경에서 어디에 위치하는지 알아내고자 한다. - 이러한 연구는 위치 그 자체를 알아내기 위해서라기보다는 개념의 본성에 대한 실마리를 얻기 위해 수행된다. The Standard Methodology ㅇ 심리학자들이 개념에 어떤 유형의 지식이 저장되어 있는지, 개념의 형식은 무엇인지 등을 알아내고자 한다. - 개념의 속성들은 사람들이 어떻게 범주화하고, 귀납적으로 추론하고, 유비를 이끌어내고, 문장을 이해하는지 설명해준다. 마찬가지로, 개념의 일반적 속성들은 고차 인지 능력들이 가지고 있는, 개념이 관련된 속성들을 설명해준다. - 개념의 형식이나 어떤 종류의 지식이 개념에 저장되어 있는지를 인지 처리 과정의 본성에 대한 가설 없이 연구하는 것은 방법론적으로 부적절하다. 심리학자들은 개념들과 인지 처리 과정을 함께 연구해야 한다. Alternative Characterizations of the Notion of Concepts ㅇ C와 비일관적인 두 대안이 있다. 저자는 이런 대안들을 기각한다. - 개념을 작업 기억의 일시적 지식체로 규정하는 것 - 개념을 유기체적 통제(organismic control) 하에 있는 지식체로 규정하는 것. ㅇ C와 일관적이지만, 개념의 다른 측면에 주목하는 두 대안이 있다. 그러나 이런 대안들보다는 C가 낫다고 본다. - 사고의 구성요소로서의 개념 - 범주화 도구로서의 개념 Concepts as Temporary Bodies of Knowledge in Working Memory ㅇ Barsalou: 개념은 작업 기억에 있는 일시적 지식체이다. 우리가 추론, 범주화 등을 할 때 개념은 맥락-민감적으로 결정된다. 우리는 장기 기억에서 지식의 유관한 맥락-민감적 부분집합을 끌어온다. ㅇ Barsalou의 개념 규정이 부적절한 이유 1: 맥락에 따라서 불러 오는 지식이 달라진다는 점은 C와 양립 가능하다. - 어떤 맥락에서는 사람들은 x에 대한 개념에 더해 추가적인 지식을 불러온다. - 개념들도 상황에 적응된다. 이런 경우, 장기 기억에서 지식을 불러오는 것은 두 단계의 과정이다. 사람들은 장기 기억에서 주어진 개념을 구성하는 지식체 전체를 가져온다. 그 다음 현재 맥락에서 유관한 지식을 이용하기 위해 이 지식체의 부분집합을 선택한다. ㅇ Barsalou의 개념 규정이 부적절한 이유 2: Baralou는 장기 기억에서 불러오는 지식이 맥락에 따라 크게 변한다는 점을 보이지 못했다. - Barsalou는 임시적(ad hoc) 범주들에 대한 연구를 언급한다. 임시적 범주는 사람들이 장기 기억에 저장된 개념이 없는 경우에 사용하는 범주이다. - 그러나 임시적 범주에 대한 연구는 장기 기억에 저장된 지식을 이용하는 범주에 대해서는 아무것도 말해주지 않는다. - Barsalou는 특정 범주의 대상의 전형성에 대한 피험자들의 평가가, 그들이 다른 관점을 취하도록 요청받을 때 달라진다는 점을 언급한다. 미국인 피험자들은 미국의 전형적인 새는 울새라고 생각하지만 중국의 전형적인 새는 백조라고 생각한다. - 그러나 이러한 점은 디폴트 지식체가 없다는 것을 보여주지 못한다. 왜냐하면 새에 대한 디폴트 지식체가 존재하더라도, 우리는 새에 대한 배경 지식을 이용하여 다른 경험들을 가진 사람들의 입장에서 서로 다른 종의 새에 대한 전형성 판단을 할 수 있기 때문이다. - Barsalou는 특정 대상들에 대해 피험자들에게 묘사하도록 했을 때, 피험자들 간에는 44%의 속성들만이 일치했고, 한 피험자도 상황에 따라 66%의 속성만이 일치했다는 연구를 언급한다. 따라서 Barsalou는 개념에 상당한 유연성이 있다고 결론 내린다. - 그러나 이 연구는 오히려 지식체의 변이가 작음을 보여주며, 따라서 디폴트 지식체가 존재한다는 주장과 일관적이다. ㅇ Barsalou는 다음과 같은 논증도 제시한다. 장기 기억에 저장된 지식체가 아니라 작업 기억의 지식체가 행동을 조절한다. 주어진 작업에 대한 사람들의 수행을 설명하는 것은 그 작업을 하는 동안 작업 기억에 있는 지식체이다. - 그러나 작업 기억의 지식체는 사람의 행동을 주어진 맥락에서밖에 설명할 수 없다. - 반면 장기 기억의 디폴트 지식체는 왜 사람들이 서로 다른 맥락에서 비슷하게 행동하는지를 설명한다. - 예를 들어 물고기에 대한 존의 디폴트 지식체는 여러 맥락에서 그가 도미를 물고기로 분류하는지 설명한다. 또한 그것은 왜 그가 도미, 송어, 상어, 도다리, 참치, 구피를 물고기로 분류하는지 설명한다. Concepts as Bodies of Knowledge Under Organismic Control ㅇ Prinz와 Dennett은 개념이 유기체적 통제 하의 표상들이라고 제안했다. - Prinz: 개념이란 장기 기억에서 의도적으로 불러올 수 있고 의도적으로 조작될 수 표상들이다. - Dennett: 개념이란 의도적으로 고려될 수 있는 표상들이다. 즉, 개념은 이차 심적 상태의 대상이 될 수 있다. ㅇ 개념을 이렇게 특징짓는 것은 주체적(personal) 심적 상태와 하위주체적(subpersonal) 심적 상태의 흐릿한 구분에 기반을 두고 있다. - 주체적 심적 상태(e. g. 믿음, 욕구)는 사람들에게 귀속된다. 반면 하위주체적 심적 상태는 사람에게 귀속되지 않고, 사람의 부분(예를 들어 두뇌 체계)의 상태로 여겨진다. - So characterized, it is unclear why the distinction between personal and subpersonal states has been believed to pick out different kinds of mental state, rather than to be a mere linguistic accident. After all, it does not do much violence to our linguistic practices to ascribe edge identification and other prototypical subpersonal states to persons, nor does it to view beliefs, desires, concepts, and emotions as states of brain systems. Indeed, linguistic practices are labile. States, such as edge identification, are commonly ascribed to persons in neuropsychology. - 어떤 사람은 믿음, 욕구, 감정이 주체의 상태라는 점과, edge identification과 sentence parsing이 사람의 부분의 상태라는 점은 개념적 참이라고 주장할 지도 모른다. - 그러나 이렇게 볼 이유는 없다. ㅇ 개념을 Prinz와 Dennett 식으로 특징짓는 것에는 두 가지 문제가 있다. - 고차 인지의 처리 과정에서 디폴트로 이용되는 지식체가 반드시 의도적으로 이용되거나 이차 사고의 대상이 될 수 있다고 생각할 만한 이유는 없다. - 심리학에서 ‘개념’이라는 말은 사람들이 그들이 개념을 얻은지 알지 못한 채로 얻게 되는 지식체를 뜻하기도 한다. 그리고 암묵적 처리 과정에서만 사용되는. 즉, 의도적 통제를 요구하지 않는 처리 과정들에 이용되는 지식체들도 ‘개념’이라고 부른다.. Concepts as Constituents of Thoughts ㅇ 심리학의 철학에서 개념은 사고의 구성요소로서 특징지어진다. 이런 식으로 개념을 특징짓는 것은 C와 일관적이지만, C를 더 선호해야 할 이유들이 있다. - '구성요소'라는 말이 충분히 해명되지 않았다. - 사고언어 가설에서 개념을 사고의 구성요소로 설명한다. 그러나 사고언어 가설을 인정하지 않거나 사고언어 가설에 개입하지 않는 경우 개념이 사고의 구성요소라는 점이 무엇을 뜻하는지 불분명해진다. - 저자는 사고언어 가설에 개입하지 않고도 설명이 가능하리라고 보긴 하지만 어쨌든 설명이 주어져있지 않다. - 개념을 사고의 구성요소라고 특징짓는 것은 실험심리학에서 별다른 역할을 하지 않는다. - 개념의 조합(combination)에 대한 연구에 개념이 사고의 구성요소라는 생각이 이용된다고 주장하는 사람이 있을 수도 있다. 그러나 개념의 조합에 대한 연구는 우리 장기 기억 속에 개념이 없는 유목들에 대한 지식을 사람들이 어떻게 생산하느냐에 초점을 맞춘다. 이러한 연구에는 개념이 사고의 구성요소라는 생각이 필요하지 않다. e.g. 목수 일을 하는 옥스퍼드 졸업생 - 범주화, 귀납 등에 대해 연구하는 심리학자들은 장기 기억에 있는 지식의 본성과, 이런 지식이 인지 처리 과정에서 어떻게 이용되는지에 초점을 맞춘다. 이는 C에 부합한다. Concepts as Categorization Devices ㅇ 개념은 우리가 범주화를 할 수 있도록 해주는 지식체로 특징지어지기도 한다. 이는 C와 일관적이지만, C를 더 선호해야 할 이유가 있다. - 개념을 범주화 도구로 특징짓는 것은 연구에서 유용할 수 있지만 해로울 때도 있다. 범주화에만 주목하는 것은 다른 인지 능력들, 예를 들면 귀납에서의 개념의 역할에 대해 심리학자들이 덜 주목하도록 만들었다. - 개념들은 여러 가지 고차 인지 능력들의 처리 과정에서 사용된다. 개념을 범주화 도구가 아닌 C로 특징짓는 것은 심리학자들이 범주화 외에도 여러 고차 인지 능력들에서 개념의 역할을 연구하도록 해준다.